


our bodies moving in the dark

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Timbitat's Quarantine Bingo [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Shikamaru always felt sosmallnext to Choji....Not that he was complaining.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Nara Shikamaru
Series: Timbitat's Quarantine Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830388
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	our bodies moving in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "non-penetrative sex" for the Timbitat Quarantine Bingo.
> 
> Title from Florence + The Machine's "Pure Feeling"

He always felt so _tiny_ in Choji’s arms. He knew, logically, that he wasn’t actually small, but the feeling remained. It was just that Choji was so _big_. Shikamaru would never admit it, of course, but he loved it. Loved how large Choji was in every way, loved how Choji could easily wrap a hand all the way around Shikamaru’s entire _thigh_ and manhandle him as if he was no heavier than a cat.

He loved how big Choji’s _everything_ was. He loved how small and delicate he felt when they were in bed together. Adored the nights when he was stretched open slowly and carefully and then spread wide on Choji’s thick cock, feeling like he’d shatter to pieces if he wasn’t careful. Not that Choji was ever anything but careful with him.

Most of the time, they didn’t have the time or the patience to work Shikamaru open enough for him to take Choji’s cock. Sometimes Choji would give in enough to Shikamaru’s quiet desperation and would work a couple of thick, callused fingers into him, the fingers of his other hand in Shikamaru’s mouth to muffle the whines and moans as he murmured filthy promises in Shikamaru’s ear. And whenever Choji decided to just pick Shikamaru up and move him however he pleased, especially in bed, it was enough to get him hard and wanting. It was a rare occasion that they’d have the time to prepare Shikamaru properly, although neither of them would complain when it resulted in Choji pinning Shikamaru beneath his broad form so they could rub against each other until they came. Sometimes Shikamaru would try his damnedest to get Choji’s fat cock into his mouth, but more often than not he’d end up flushed and panting and drooling while Choji jerked off into his mouth.

When they were able to prepare Shikamaru properly and thoroughly, though, it’d usually put him out of commission for the next day at the very least – unless Ino happened to come by and help accelerate his recovery with a touch of healing chakra.

They were a bit less desperate than usual, tonight. Shikamaru was more than willing to let Choji take control, to let his lover decide exactly what they would be doing. Choji’s low voice in his ear helped with that immensely, he had to admit – that deep voice murmuring instructions and praise as Choji shifted them onto their sides and arranged Shikamaru as he saw fit. Choji’s big _everything_ was curled around Shikamaru’s back, a broad arm holding him close as one big hand slicked up Shikamaru’s cock and thighs and the warm crevice from cheeks to taint. Then Choji’s hand disappeared from Shikamaru’s skin briefly, and he was unable to prevent the protesting whine that clawed up out of his throat at the sudden coolness the lack of touch evoked. Choji’s other hand splayed across Shikamaru’s chest, thumb brushing the hollow of his throat as a warm mouth pressed, open, against the throbbing pulse beneath the jut of his jaw.

“Patience,” Choji scolded, though there was only warmth and undeniable _love_ in his tone. Shikamaru shuddered as Choji’s other hand returned, lifting his top thigh just enough for the hot, heavy weight of Choji’s cock to settle in the junction of Shikamaru’s legs, fat head dragging over Shikamaru’s hole and taint and sac as Choji’s hips pressed against his. He lowered Shikamaru’s leg once more and his hand curled over thigh and hip and stomach, fingertips pressing in just soft enough that Shikamaru wouldn’t be bruised in the morning.

Shikamaru groaned, deep in his throat, as the weight of Choji’s cock pushed between his thighs, rubbing against every inch of Shikamaru’s in the process. Choji’s mouth was on his pulse again, not biting or doing anything other than resting there, warm and heavy, as he slowly fucked between Shikamaru’s thighs. Shikamaru clung to the pillow by his head with one hand, the other trying desperately to grasp Choji’s wrist or forearm as he was held inescapably still. His mouth was open, chest heaving beneath Choji’s huge hand as he dragged deep, gulping breaths into his lungs each time Choji drew back, only to huff them out again each time Choji pushed back between his thighs.

It was too much but not enough but _everything_ all at once, and Shikamaru’s mind drifted away from everything but the slow, steady shove and the warm weight of Choji’s cock and his strong arms and hands and _everything_.

Choji’s breath brushed over Shikamaru’s ear, lips barely touching with each word as he murmured quiet compliments. Shikamaru barely heard him, his focus on the slick hot slide of cock between thighs and the warm strength of arms and hands and the overwhelming sensation of Choji surrounding and controlling and loving him.

Choji’s hand on his chest moved, and Shikamaru choked off a protest at the loss. Choji made soothing noises, more unintelligible sound rather than any actual words, and then he was moving them both, manhandling Shikamaru over onto his front, pressing him down into the bed and covering him entirely. His thick thighs settled either side of Shikamaru’s, pressing his legs together more firmly as Choji moved Shikamaru’s arms up to be folded beneath the pillow upon which his head rested. He then pressed Shikamaru down into the bed, and Shikamaru groaned breathlessly as Choji resumed fucking between his thighs. He was so hard it ached, and the drag of Choji’s cock against sensitive skin and nerves was almost enough for him to come unaided.

The way Choji’s thrusts had his cock grinding against the bed beneath them was bringing him closer to that edge even quicker than before.

“Can you come like this?” Choji groaned into Shikamaru’s ear, breath hot and damp on his cheek and ear before his equally hot mouth descended upon Shikamaru’s neck once more. Shikamaru groaned, trying to buck back into Choji’s heavy thrusts but unable to move beneath his strong bulk. The tension that had been building, deep down beneath his navel, was winding tighter and tighter with every thrust of Choji’s thick cock between his pressed-together thighs.

That tension reached a breaking point at the realisation he couldn’t move without Choji’s cooperation, and he turned his face into the pillow to muffle his cry as his orgasm _wrenched_ out of him. Choji groaned into his neck, thrusts picking up speed and losing their steady pace as Choji chased that same peak over which Shikamaru had just fallen.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, not the strongest ending, but if I didn't leave it there I'd never finish it.


End file.
